


Inevitable

by uniformlover23



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniformlover23/pseuds/uniformlover23
Summary: Basically Toni takes a beating for Cheryl against Nick St. Clair





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot soooo sorry if it’s awful, also leave comments on other prompts that you want (:

Cheryl had been spending her night at Pop’s thinking about everything going on with her mother while mindlessly nibbling on a batch of fries. Her thoughts were broken away form herself when Nick St. Clair walked up to her. She sighed to herself when the two made eye contact.  
“Well well Blossom, anyway I can enlighten you with my presence?” The annoyingly cocky asshole who has been trying to get under Cheryl’s skin for a month now says.  
“I’m sorry Nick, but I’m kind of busy. Nor will I ever want your presence.” Cheryl says with an eye roll.  
“Come on sugar, I’ve played nice, but now your little game of being too good for me is getting kind of old.”  
Sensing his anger, her heartbeat automatically speeds up in fear.  
“Yeah okay you keep thinking that, but Cheryl Blossom isn’t going to be with a guy who has a history of drugging and raping women thank you very much.” She says grabbing her purse off the counter and walking away from the boy and out the door of Pop’s.  
Little did she know though, there was a certain pink haired serpent carefully watching the interaction between the two from afar.  
As Cheryl walked to her car, her heartbeat was still dramatically beating due to the fear that Nick St.Clair was dangerous.  
“Hey I’m fucking talking to you. You listen to me, I don’t care if you are a Blossom.” She hears the annoying and now scary voice.  
“Nick I’m serious, leave me alone.” She says turning around and making eye contact with him, hoping the look in her eyes doesn’t give away the fact that she’s scared out of her mind. Suddenly a large hand grabbed her by the arm.  
“You’re fucking coming with me.” Nick demands with almost black eyes.  
“Ow, stop your hurting me.” Cheryl exclaims as she tries and breaks his resistance.  
“Shut the fuck up.” He growls.  
Before she can say anything or cry for help, a flash of pink comes across her line of vision and the tight aggressive grip suddenly disappears.  
“Touch her one more time I fucking dare you.” She hears a soft yet frightening voice. She looks up and realizes it’s a certain Toni Topaz that has just hit Nick St. Clair, and the look on his face shows absolutely no mercy towards the smaller girl. All of a sudden the pink haired girl gets a punch to the face and the two go back and forth. Cheryl has so much adrenaline she can’t really tell what’s going on. She wants to intervene somehow but her body doesn’t let her. When she sees two other guys come into her line of vision pulling Toni from Nick, she’s realized what just happened and she forces her body to move. The two guys let go of Toni and move towards Nick closing in on him. Cheryl finds it in herself to regroup and walks towards the pink haired girl.  
“Oh my fucking God.” Cheryl calls out as she gets closer. Toni is beat to shit, with a black eye, a massive cut above her right eyebrow, and a split lip. Her knuckles are bleeding and she’s some what hunched over trying to regain her breath. When Cheryl finally approaches her she stands straight up finally making eye contact with the girl. Before Cheryl can ask if she’s okay Toni spits out,” Please tell me your okay and that he didn’t do anything”. Cheryl almost wants to laugh just because she’s not the one in pain and marks all over her face.  
“Are you fricken kidding me? I’m not the one who just got the crap beat out of herself.” She says suddenly grabbing Toni’s face lightly to look at the wounds. Cheryl doesn’t even have time to realize how close she’s getting to the serpent, because she’s so concerned that this girl took a beating for her. Toni stiffens under her touch but then suddenly relaxes.  
“Come on Blossom, everyone knows he’s dangerous, I know we’ve never spoken in a civil matter, but I wasn’t gonna let him hurt you, besides I promise he’s in worse condition. He’ll be lucky if he can have kids.” Toni says with a giant smirk on her face.  
“ I know, but seriously I can’t believe you did that.” Cheryl and Toni suddenly lock eyes with Cheryl’s hands still on her face. She suddenly became overwhelmed that someone was willing to go through great lengths for her, someone she hardly knew. She knew of the girl due to the merge between Southside and Northside and a few banters the two have has, but never made an attempt to know her because of the fine line battle between the schools.  
“You’re Riverdale’s “It” girl remember, couldn’t let anyone hurt your beautiful self.” Toni says quietly, and Cheryl suddenly blushes. Their little staring conversation ends when the two guys from before approach the two and Cheryl releases Toni’s face.  
“We took care of him, shouldn’t bother you again.” The tall thick man says with a nod.  
“Thank you, seriously. I can’t repay you guys.” Cheryl says calmly exchanging looks between the three serpents before her.  
“Don’t worry, we may hate the Northside, but we aren’t going to let women just get raped.” The other man says with a genuine smile. Before she has time to say anything the man speaks again,” Toni we’ll meet you back at Whyte Wyrm, you going to be okay?”  
Toni looks at them with a smile and nods her head, “Yeah I’ll see you guys there, text me if you need anything.” They give her a salute and a smile towards Cheryl before the two walk off.  
“Who are they?” Cheryl turns to Toni and cocks her head to the side curiously.  
“Sweet Pea and Fangs, they’re like brothers.”  
“I didn’t know Serpents were so lovely towards each other.”  
Toni let’s out a gentle laugh before smiling and looking up at Cheryl.  
“We’re more than just a gang Blossom.” Cheryl hums in amusement and suddenly the small talk turns cold and she’s genuinely worried about Toni’s face. She scrunches her eyebrows in worry.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? They seriously look really bad.”  
“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Cheryl still feels uneasy about the situation so she proposes the only idea coming to her mind.  
“Come back to my place quick so I can at least help clean and patch them up, and get you something to eat.” She says and she almost wants to barf at how soft she’s being, but this girl genuinely came to her rescue when she could’ve easily stayed in the dinner sipping her milkshake.  
“Wow, at least take me on a date first.” Toni says with a smirk and an eye roll. Cheryl huffs in annoyance but can’t find the will to be truly annoyed with the serpent in front of her.  
“I’m serious, I’m genuinely worried okay.” She says crossing her arms and resting her weight on one hip. Toni’s face softens and she realizes even with the bruises and the blood slowly pooling down her face she’s pretty. Beautiful even.  
“Okay Blossom, whatever helps you sleep tonight.” Cheryl suddenly becomes the most at peace and relieved she’s been all day.  
“Great, I’ll drive and bring you back later, so you can grab your bike.”  
“Sounds like a plan, lead the way.”  
-  
“Well if you would just hold still, this maybe wouldn’t hurt so much.” Cheryl says with a little hit of annoyance in her voice, only because she just wants the girl in front of her to be okay. The ride over wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, the girls talked mindlessly, not wanting to bask in the fact that Cheryl almost got rapped tonight.  
“I’m sorry. It just fucking stings.” Toni says with a wince in her eyes.  
“Stay still, I promise I’ll get this over with.” She says crouching down and lightly dabbing the massive cut with rubbing alcohol on Toni’s face above her right eyebrow. The two are the closest they’ve been all night, and Cheryl really looks at her. Toni has a cut lip that she keeps spitting out blood into the sink that she’s sitting on. She has a now purple eye on her right one, the swelling not looking like it’s going anywhere anytime soon. Then a massive cut above her eyebrow that she’s sure may scar. After Cheryl is done rubbing the alcohol and placing a bandage over it. She stops and makes eye contact with Toni. She looks at her in disbelief, like she still can’t comprehend why Toni did what she did for her. She all of a sudden reaches up delicately, rubbing her thumb on Toni’s good cheek.  
“Why did you do what you did tonight?” She says, surprisingly not nervous, but calm at the closeness of the two practical strangers.  
“I know Nick’s record between you two from the past, when I saw you and him talking I got this gut feeling that something wasn’t right, so I watched and kept watching until it finally got to the point where I was like, no this isn’t going to happen. Look, I know your not a fan of the Southside and I’m sorry if I did over step any boundaries, but I wasn’t going to let him hurt you.” She says while looking down at her hands.  
Cheryl almost wants to sob, because no one has ever been that real towards her. She can’t believe that she was so close minded that she wasn’t willing to be open towards this particular Southsider. She forces Toni to look up at her. When the two make eye contact she can tell there’s a whole different feeling with Toni then she’s ever felt before. In the short few hours they have known each other, the girl has made her feel safe, real, and special. She doesn’t know what to say or how to react. So she does what her body tells her to do, and leans in and kisses her. Toni is surprised at first, but then relaxes into the kiss. Cheryl pulls away and leans part of her forehead on Toni’s.  
“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what to say.” She whispers. Toni opens her eyes and looks at Cheryl.  
“Don’t say anything at all.” She says softly before melting into another kiss.  
-  
It’s been awhile since that night. Cheryl and Toni have been attached at the hip, and on a certain school day Jughead and the rest of the core four finally realize it. They are all in the rec room when they see Cheryl and Toni walk in. Jughead speaks before he realizes what he’s saying.  
“Why have you two been attached at the hip?” Cheryl looks up and instead of saying some snarky comment she smiles.  
“Because, she’s mine and I’m hers.” Cheryl says leaning into Toni and wrapping her arms around her.  
Veronica’s eyebrows shoot up and she says,” When did this happen? You guys hated each other since I last knew, from the drag race.”  
Toni turns towards them in Cheryl’s embrace so Cheryl’s arms are around her torso with her head on her shoulder.  
“I think it was kind of inevitable.” She says with a huge smile. When Toni says this, Cheryl can’t help but think how much this human in her arms has changed her life. She knew the moment Toni decided to go after Nick, something was going to arise because she hadn’t felt this whole in a long time. She knew she loved Toni, and Toni loved her. “Yeah, it most certainly was.” Cheryl whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek with a ever growing smile on her face.


End file.
